pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Werewolf?!?!
Synopsis Elizabeth’s Rotom and Ultra’s Pichu hear strange howls and are convinced that there is a werewolf among Elizabeth and Ultra’s Pokémon, which leads into a heated argument over who the werewolf among them is. Akeno and Incineroar decide to find out why. Transcript Elizabeth’s Rotom and Ultra’s Pichu were busying watching a werewolf movie as the others did their own thing. Suddenly, the channel changed to Dora as Castform was holding the remote. Rotom: Hey! Rotom snatches the remote and changes it back. Suddenly, there was a loud clanging noise. ???: Oh-oh-oh-oh! *Howls* Pichu paused the TV. That wasn’t the movie. ???: Ow-ow-ow-ow! *Howls* Rotom and Pichu looked at each other. Both: THE HOWL IS COMING FROM INSIDE THE HOUSE!!! Later, the two were still watching the werewolf movie. When... ???: Oh! Oh-oh-oh! *Howls* The werewolf on the movie howled, but both of them heard the realistic howl and Pichu turned the movie off. ???: Ow-ow-ow-ow! *Howls* *Howls* The two trembled in fear. Pichu: Oh. I’m not gonna ask if you, if you heard that ‘cause I don’t wanna know the answer! Rotom: Was that the hideous howl of the undead? Rotom pulled Pichu up to it. Pichu then pulled himself off. Pichu: Hey! I don’t remember saying that was okay! There was a sudden growl, causing the two to freeze in terror. Pichu then hugged Rotom. Pichu: Aah! But if it will make you feel better! The two looked over the pillows. A werewolf shadow was seen as it growled. Pichu: WEREWOLF! The two hid behind the pillows. The shadow was really Dragonet in front of a flashlight. She quickly went over and turned it off, but her stomach growled. Dragonet: Whew! I’m hungry! The two were watching, but went back behind the pillows. Rotom: The spiky hair, the long claws, the bad breath! Rotom and Pichu: DRAGONET’S A WEREWOLF! Later, the two were watching Dragonet play cards with Umbreon. Pichu: She’s been right under our nose the whole time! Rotom: Just waiting for her chance to feast on Rotom flesh! The two duck behind the pillows. Pichu: If we don’t want to be her snack, we’ve gotta act. And we’ve gotta act now. Pichu takes out a garlic necklace. Pichu: This garlic should hold her at bay. Got your mirror ready? Rotom holds the mirror up to Pichu. Rotom: When she doesn’t see her reflection, we’ll know for sure that she is a werewolf! Dragonet: Do you have any hearts? Umbreon: No. Go fish. Dragonet added another card to her hand just before Pichu scared her with the garlic necklace in hand. Dragonet: Aah! Hey! What-what are you... Rotom then stopped her with the mirror. Dragonet: Aah! Ugh! The two cornered Dragonet at the pillows. Dragonet: Stop that! Rotom: *Whimpers* Pichu, she can’t look! Dragonet’s definitely a werewolf! Keep your distance, you... you... Fish-Wolf! Dragonet: Fish-Wolf?! Let me get this straight. You think I’m a lycanthrope? Pichu: No! We think you’re a werewolf! Dragonet: Pichu. A lycanthrope is the technical name for a we... oh forget it. Anyway, garlic and mirrors are how you repel vampires, not werewolves. The two looked at each other. Pichu: Hmm... Howled at any moons lately? Umbreon: And what’s wrong with that? I am a night creature, you know? Dragonet: Umbreon does have a point. He does have some canine-like features. If anyone might be a werewolf, it’d be Umbreon. Pichu: So, Umbreon. Ripped anything from limb to limb recently? Umbreon noticed one of his chewed-up toys in pieces. Rotom: *Gasps* Does that mean there are two werewolves in this house? Pichu: That’s what it means! The two run around screaming their heads off until they hide inside of a closet. Dragonet: Um... Umbreon eyes Dragonet suspiciously as he backs away, much to Dragonet’s dismay. Later, all of the Pokémon were minding their own business while Rotom and Pichu cowered in the corner. Rotom: Werewolves are all around us! Pichu: They’re just waiting for the chance to have a Pichu and Rotom snack! The two then noticed Sandslash as he raises his claws. Both: CLAWS! Sandslash: Oh, these? I know, they’re great. Rotom: Oh, of course. Because you have to keep those things sharp if you’re planning on shredding a certain Rotom! Sandslash: Why would I do that? Sylveon walks over. Sylveon: HI, guys! She reveals her fangs. Rotom and Pichu: AAH! Pichu: Watch out, Sandslash! Those teeth were made for ripping out hearts! Rotom (Whispers): Don’t turn your back on her! Sandslash slowly backs away from Sylveon as the others come forward. Dragonet: Are you two still on this whole werewolf thing? Suddenly, Eevee jumped over. Eevee: *Gasps* Werewolf? Eevee brain-eating werewolves?! Dragonet: Now Eevee, don’t you start. Pendelf: You’re not helping! Pichu suddenly pucks up a silver dog dish. Pichu: See how you handle this, werewolves! Pichu throws the dog dish at them, but they duck under it. Dragonet: Pichu, what are you doing?! Pichu: Hah! Eevee ducked! Werewolves have an aversion to silver! Eevee: What?! I just didn’t wanna get conked by a silver dog dish! Pichu: She is so a werewolf! Rotom: *Whimpers in agreement* Sandslash: Your teeth are unusually pointy, Sylveon. Sylveon: Hey! Rotom; *Points at Umbreon* And he has super good wolf hearing! Pichu: *Points at Umbreon* And sense of smell! Everyone but Dragonet and Pendelf began arguing. Dragonet: *Sighs* This won’t end well. Pendelf: I agree with you on that. Akeno, Ultra, and Incineroar were busying helping in the kitchen. Ultra: I hope everyone in there is getting along. Akeno: Yeah. Should we check? Incineroar: No. Later, however, the Pokémon were walking in a circle with wolfsbane and silverware. Dragonet and Pendelf were trying to enjoy quiet time. Sylveon: Stay back or I’ll wolfsbane your Rotom tail! Rotom: These silver spoons have a dual purpose! You can stir things with them... and you can use them to ward off werewolves! Dragonet: Oh brother. Umbreon walked up to Sandslash. Umbreon: Sandslash. Sandslash! SANDSLASH! ... Umbreon: Why aren’t you gone? I said your name three times. Sandslash is your name, isn’t it? Umbreon’s stomach growls. Umbreon: Oh. I am hungry. Everyone but Dragonet and Pendelf started to back away. Pichu: Oh! Umbreon’s gonna go wolf on us! Everyone dropped their weapons and ran away to hide. Dragonet came down. Dragonet: You all know there’s no such thing as werewolves, right?! Pendelf: So stop this! Pichu: That’s exactly what a Fish-Wolf and Pendelf-Wolf would want us to think. We’ve got our eyes on you two! Everyone peeked out of their hiding spots to look at the two. They turned to Umbreon, causing him to run away. Dragonet: Ay-yi-yi! Pendelf: Ugh. Dragonet: Guys, if we just... There was a loud clang sound. ???: Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh! *Howls* Everyone was terrified by this noise. ???: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *Howls* Everyone immediately hid as Pichu jumped into Rotom’s hiding spot. ???: Ow! Ow! Ow-ow! *Howls* This started a fantasy song. The night is getting darker And the full moon is in the sky In the distance you hear a howl And a blood-curdling cry You think it’s probably just the wind But then something else happens Something that makes you think again Rotom There’s something moving Out through the night You(‘ve) got that sickly sinking feeling That something isn’t right Pichu You run to find a shelter Locking the door But behind you there’s a shadow Crawling ‘cross the floor Rotom You turn to scream (Pichu: Aah!) It seems a little mean Limbs are shaking, cold sweat And your heart’s a-racing Pichu Those claws, those teeth Who’s that underneath? Is that Dragonet? Your eyes can‘t believe and Pichu She’s been wolf-i-fied! You better fly ’Cause there’s no one here to save you And you can not deny She’s been wolf-i-fied! Just say goodbye ’Cause there’s no place left to run to There’s no place left to hi-ide Rotom You think you made it Running out the back But you better think again Because something’s on your track Pichu You run into a corner Turn to see who’s there Now there’s a whole mob of them That isn’t even close to fair! Rotom You turn to scream (Pichu: Aah!) Get something in between Limbs are shaking, cold sweat And your heart’s a-racing Pichu Those claws, those teeth Who’s that underneath? Are those the other Pokémon there? Your eyes can’t believe ... Finny: My mom isn't a werewolf! Togetic: Stop playing this stupid game! Dragonet: The howls are probably just Lycanroc, idiots. Pichu: Angel-Wolf! Togetic's an Angel-Wolf! Togetic: Angel-Wolf?! What the heck? Pichu: Finny's a baby Fish-Wolf! Rotom: Furret, you're a Ferret-Wolf! Furret: I am not! Togetic and Wigglytuff were munching on a piece of pizza. Rotom: Pizza-Wolves!!! Wigglytuff: It got old a long time ago, you know. Togetic: Yeah. It gets old fast. Pichu: Pink Furry Pizza Wolf! Wigglytuff: Shut up! Elizabeth comes in. Elizabeth: Are you ''still ''playing that game? Wigglytuff: Rotom and Pichu won't shut up! Ultra comes in to take his Pokémon back to his home. Elizabeth: Rotom, please stop annoying the others. Ultra: Okay, what the hell is going on here? Dragonet: Your Pichu won't quit playing that game! Ultra: What game? Togetic: The dumb werewolf game. Ultra: Like Door-Jammed? Rotom: Huh? Furret: It's a Littlest Pet Shop episode. Rotom: Oh. Torracat: Pichu, you and your imagination. Major Events * Gleam the Dustar tells them the werewolf is a legend. Songs * Wolf-I-Fied Trivia * This episode is based off of Door-Jammed Episode 24 of Littlest Pet Shop (2012 Series) Season 1. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes